The Start of Something New
by Cha0ticM3ss
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. So what would happen if Naruto started dating the rival colleges head QB's Sister? Set in modern times, in college. There will be love, betrayal, even the rare death, and feud between two schools. NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxIno, SaixSakura, future SasukexKarin Enjoy :)


Chapter One: The Start

**(A/N I do not own Naruto, if I did, NaruTayu would have happened lol)**

"Who is she?" as he stared at her in awe. He has never seen anyone like her in his life.

"Who, Naruto?" He asked his blond headed friend, as he looked to see where Naruto was looking. Then Shikamaru, seen her as well. She was tall, maybe a little shorter then Naruto, blonde, a mid to dark tan, easily the most attractive girl in the room. Now Shikamaru knew why his friend was staring at her more than other girl in the room, she wasn't from Konoha.

"Naruto? Hello? Earth to dumbass." He says as hits his best friend in the arm to get him out of his gaze to the mystery girl at the party.

"Huh? What? Oh..." He stops staring at her. "So much for a eventful night Shikamaru."

"Right? At least it is not too troublesome tonight." He said walking over to their friends.

"Hey guys!" The pink haired cheerleader said. "Where have you guys been? The party has been going on a while."

"Yeah what took you guys?" The second cheerleader said.

"Sorry babe, we were caught in traffic. You know how bad it gets after ten Ino" Shikamaru said, as he walked up to the second cheerleader giving her a hug and a kiss. "As long as you made it." She said kissing him back.

"DETENTION! For PDA!" The pink haired girl said while covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Shut up Sakura, we know you have a thing for Kakashi-Sensei." Said jokingly their pale friend Sai. As Sakura glared at him "Well it looks like you will be sleeping on the floor tonight." Sai just looked at the floor while his friends start laughing. "Babe why do you have to be so mean?"

"Sai don't worry about it, at least you don't sleep in a bed alone like me and Sasuke do." Naruto said patting his friend's back. "Yeah true Naruto."

"I'll get us some drinks, be back in a few" Naruto said walking to the bar. To his surprise the blond girl from earlier was there getting a drink herself.

* * *

_He is so handsome, I wonder if he is single._ The mysterious blond thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Temari" she said as he was ordering his drinks. "H-Hi, I'm Naruto" he said slightly blushing. "You come around here much?" Temari asked. "I actually live not that far from here, probably like a few blocks down the road. How about you?" He replied while getting his drinks. "Can you help me take these drinks to my friends? You are more than welcome to hang out with us as well." He said struggling to carry all the drinks. "Hahaha, sure" Temari replied while smiling.

Taking half his drinks to the group of friends laughing at Shikamaru's expense. He was blushing profusely when Naruto walked up with Temari and the drinks. "So what did Shikamaru do now to make you guys embarrass him so much? Oh and everyone this is Temari" He said setting the drinks on the table and rubbing the back of his head showing off his signature grin. "Hi Temari" Everyone said warmly. "Hi everyone" Temari said smiling back to everyone.

* * *

_Wow, she has such a beautiful smile, it's almost beautiful as hers, maybe even more so…_Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto? You okay bud?" Shikamaru said, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "Were you thinking about…?" He asked worried about his best friend."Yeah, it's just…different without…" He trailed off without finishing his sentence.

Everyone seemed to notice Naruto's mood, then the entire group sort of got quiet. Then Naruto realized what happened. "Guys, don't worry, I am fine don't worry." Naruto said. "Naruto, don't lie to us, we know when something is bothering you." Sai said. "I'm fine!" Naruto pressed before storming off. Surprising everyone, mostly Temari.

* * *

_How troublesome that woman was to make Naruto that depressed. I never seen him at all like this in the entire 20 years I've known him._ Shikamaru thought to himself with his eyes closed. "Babe…you may want to go see what's wrong with Naruto…" Ino suggested as she brought Shikamaru out of his thoughts. "No. I know he wants to be alone right now." He said looking at Temari, who caught what he meant, giving a unnoticeable nod in understanding.

"Alright guys, me, Ino, and Sai are heading out" Sakura said. "Hn." Shikamaru replied, as Temari nodded. "Don't stay out to late." Ino said, not as a warning but as a forceful demand, with Shikamaru nodding at the woman._ How troublesome, dad, what did I do?_ Shikamaru thought. Watching as the other half of their group leaves.

"So how long have you know them and Naruto?" Temari asked Shikamaru. "Well Naruto the longest with knowing him 20 years, so since we were around 2-3 years old? I've known Ino since me and her were teenagers then Sai and Sakura were together since I've met them, I was around 17 when I met them." He replied with a smile. _Wait why is everything getting oddly quiet at a club…I don't like this at all…_Shikamaru thought.

Screams all of a sudden echo the halls, people start running everywhere. As a gun goes off, then there are three more shots going off. "What the fuck was that?!" "Who the fuck knows, let's get the fuck out of here before we are shot!" As Temari and Shikamaru start sprinting towards the door. _Naruto where the fuck are you?! There is no time for jokes, WHERE ARE YOU?!  
_

Shikamaru runs to Naruto's car with spare keys in hand. "Get in!" Shikamaru yells at Temari, out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of yellow hair running towards him. "GO GO!" Naruto yells at Shikamaru and Temari. "Start it!" Temari yells at Shikamaru. "**What do you think I'm doing? Scratching my ass?!**" As Naruto jumped in the car. "GO! Quit looking around.." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the back window blew out from a shot from the gun making them duck and Shikamaru slams the car into first and peels out."What the fuck was that about Naruto?!" Shikamaru asked as they finally got out of range from the guy with the gun. "How the fuck should I know? I was in the bathroom." Naruto replied to his best friend. "Guys relax, at least we are all safe." Temari said. With the boys silently agreeing.

* * *

*_RING RING*_ Naruto checks his phone "Hello?" Naruto answers. "Naruto? Are you and Shikamaru safe?!" Ino called with worry in her voice. "Yes, we are fine, my car however is not." He replied. "…Naruto…I'm so sorry you have to hear this from me but…Jiraiya is dead…" She said as Naruto dropped his phone in utter and complete shock. _No! Not Dad! _

**(Second A/N Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Trust me more will be explained and to come. R&R!)**


End file.
